The Rescue
by CharlieWise
Summary: Spoilers for Target and Hunt. This is how I see the episode hunt end.


**A/N: Spoilers for Target. I wanted to have a satisfying ending that I can live with before watching 'target'. It's probably no where as good as what Marlowe has come up with, but at least now I can think this will happen and I'm a little less worried about the awesome upcoming to parter. I hope you enjoy this story and as always only what is mine is mine. (including my mistakes since this isn't beta'd I'm so sorry)**

**A/N: I read on tumblr that somebody wanted to have Kate save Alexis and this was what came to mind. I cannot find the post anymore. If you're reading this let me know. I want to give you credit for your idea!**

Alexis was trying to catch her breath, but it was of no help. She tried to get herself together, but she saw the man that kidnapped her put a gun to Sarah's head. She heard him ask Sarah to give up the formula she had developed to cure the flu, but had terrible side effects. Saw how Sarah cried as she shook her head. The kidnapper had not been happy and Alexis was sure he was going to shoot Sarah, but in the end he slapped her with the bottom of his gun.

The man had been at it for what felt like days, he would ask Sarah for the formula, when she denied him he would slap her or hurt her in some other way. Alexis was left watching as Sarah cried, unable to leave the wall she was tied up on. She had screamed for mercy for Sarah the first few times, but the guy had come up to her with his gun, ready to shoot her. Had it not been for Sarah pointing out that her father was a famous rich writer. So he could ask for ransom.

Alexis could still smell the stench that had come off the man as he had walked up to her pulled back her hair and whispered in her ear:

"If you scream one more time, I don't care how rich your daddy is. I don't need you or his money so it would be a nice bonus. But you're not worth the trouble, so I will kill you if you cause any. You understand?" The guy had said.

Tears had willed up in her eyes from that moment on. She was scared and all she wanted was to be back to her father, in his arms, safely tucked away from the world. Alexis waited for the guy to tie Sarah back up next to her and to leave before probing Sarah with her feet.

"Sarah?" Alexis whispered but she got not response. The slap from the gun had left a nasty gash on Sarah's for head and it was bleeding. She pushed a little harder to Sarah's side with her feet.

"Sarah, please wake up. I can't do this alone." Alexis whispered through her tears and to her relief Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

"Alexis are you all right?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Alexis answered truthfully. "I wish you could just tell them what they need to know."

"You know I can't." Sarah answered. "We need to think of a way out of here."

"How long do you think we've been here?" Alexis whispered back trying to find some way to discern time, but there were no windows no clocks or anything in the room.

"I don't know how long we were out in the beginning, but after that I think well past a day." Sarah responded in a whisper.

"Than my dad will have realized I'm gone." Alexis said and with that thought a little sliver of hope came.

"Sure he has Alexis, they probably have already called him with a ransom demand too, with instruction to not contact the cops and everything." Sarah responded.

"You don't understand, my father works with the NYPD." Alexis said.

"I thought your father was a writer." Sarah said

"He is, but he also works as a consultant with the NYPD. They will find us."

"I hope so." Sarah whispered.

Alexis saw Sarah's eyes close and tried to prod or talk to her to keep her awake. Knowing how bad it could be if she passed out, but it was of no use. Time passed, Alexis had no idea how much till the guy came back in. She wished she had a name, or knew anything about this man so she could just…

'_What? talk to him? What would you say?' _Alexis didn't know but anything to not feel as hopeless and useless as she felt now.

"Up for another round Sarah." He said with this big grin that scared Alexis more than when his face was full of anger.

"Please, haven't you hurt her enough?" Alexis asked as he shook Sarah furiously to wake her up.

"What did I tell you about causing trouble?" He responded, but before he could take any action Sarah woke up coughing.

"Great you're back." The guy said turning his attention back to Sarah. He dragged her to the middle of the room again. "Last chance dear. Give me the formula."

"No." Sarah responded pulling on a brave face, which only resulted in a slap in the face.

"Stop." Alexis yelled, not able to deal with the injustice of it all.

The smug smile that had been on the guy's face since he came in disappeared. The angry face that Alexis was used to didn't come out either though. No, it was replaced by this calm and calculating look on his face. "Sarah, you're going to give me that formula, or your sweet little friend here gets a bullet through her head."

"No you can't you need her for the money." Sarah yelled as the man took the three short steps he needed to too reach Alexis.

"Her daddy is transferring the money within the hour. I don't need her anymore, so like I asked, last chance what is the formula." The man asked.

Sarah looked to Alexis. In both their eyes started to tear up. Alexis could see the internal struggle that was raging in Sarah's mind. It played out clearly on her face. Choosing between friendship and the thousands of people that could be hurt by her formula.

"One." The man started to count.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"There is nothing left after three honey." The man said taking of the safety of his gun.

"Two."

Tears fell from both Sarah's an Alexis eyes as Sarah's shoulders slumped.

"Thre.." The man said softly. Alexis dropped her head and closed her eyes.

A crashing sound was heard and a shot rang out. Alexis looked up in time to see Beckett running her way and dropping next to her. "Alexis are you okay." She asked as she cut the rope that was binding her to the wall.

Alexis had never been happier to see the detective and nodded before she started sobbing out of relief. Beckett pulled Alexis in her arms and let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Alexis clasped her arms around Beckett as she continued to sob on her shoulders.

Alexis heard Beckett calling out to Esposito to get her father. Before feeling Beckett pull her closer. "It's okay sweetheart, you're safe now. Your dad is just outside."

Again Alexis tried to catch her breath, but the tears kept coming. Alexis held on to Beckett till she heard her father's voice.

"Alexis!" Castle yelled as he came running into the room. He had only eyes for his little girl. Alexis let go of Beckett and was in her fathers arm within a second. Castle eyes welled up with tears as he pulled his perfect little girl to him. Holding on for dear life and Alexis wasn't much different as cried in her farther's shoulder.

"You're going to be alright pumpkin." Castle said and Alexis let out a small giggle at the nickname between her tears. Alexis felt his arms loosen around her but she didn't care and just pulled him closer.

Beckett looked as Castle rearranged his arms around Alexis so he could pick her up. There eyes crossed, he asked silently for permission to take her away and she granted it without a second thought. Beckett turned to Sarah and Esposito and Ryan who were helping her, but before she could offer any help Ryan spoke.

"Go after him, we've got this covered you should be with them." Ryan said.

Beckett looked at him and nodded and did something she had never done in her professional carrier. Left a crime scene without taking everything in, without checking if everything was under control, without seeing if anyone needed help, she had more important things to do. She caught up with Castle and Alexis just as they left the building.

"Castle." She called out and he slowed down a bit to allow her to catch up. Alexis had stopped crying, but was still breathing heavily and her head was still safely tucked away in her father's neck. It wasn't until Beckett got closer that she noticed Castle was whispering something in Alexis ear. She thought it was sweet, he would be able to tell her everything was going to be all right in hundred different ways.

Beckett reached out her arm to touch his back to let him know without interrupting him that she had caught up. It was then that she realized he wasn't telling her that everything was going to be all right. He was telling her a story about a rabbit and an elephant. She even heard a soft giggle coming from Alexis. Leave it to Castle to tell a story to make his little girl feel better in a time like this.

******A/N: So I had written a little more but I think this is a good ending. What do you think?**

**To Angela who reviewed. Thank you for all the tips!**


End file.
